


12 Days of Starker Christmas

by DreamingStoriesInOurSleep



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep/pseuds/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep
Summary: Just super fluffy pieces of Tony and Peter doing Christmas-y things together. You can also find these on my tumblr under the same name as I am on here (DreamingStoriesInOurSleep).





	1. Day 1: Decorating The Tree

Peter was nearly bouncing off the walls. He loved Christmas more than anything, the carols, the Christmas lights, the treats and of course, all the cold nights cuddled up together by the fire with mugs of Tony’s Nona’s famous hot cocoa.

However, Peter’s favourite part of the holiday is decorating the Christmas tree. He put on his fluffy grey socks and his oversized Christmas jumper, that was actually Tony’s but no one needs to know that. The house was always so warm, so Peter never saw any reason to wear pants, if it was actually to see Tony’s eyes darken and hear his breath hitch when the jumper rode up his thighs, then that just so happened to be a happy coincidence. 

“Baby. Really? Why you gotta tease me like this?” Tony asks, walking up behind Peter as he is bent over the ornaments box, pulling out the red and gold glitter babuls, which has made the jumper ride up till just the round underside of his bottom is showing. 

Peter stands up straight and turns around to face Tony, wrapping his arms around his shoulders before kissing him. What Tony doesn’t see is Peter placing the babul on the tree behind him, but when Tony pulls back and sees Peter’s hands empty, he gives him a glare. “I should know better than to get between you and decorating the tree.”

Peter grins at Tony, but then puts on his best puppy dog eyes and juts out his bottom lip, which Tony follows with his eyes and notices that Peter’s lips are tinged a slight shade of red. Tony runs his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip and can feel the residual stickiness from candy that Peter has no doubt been sneaking out of the bowl at the front door. 

Peter’s breath quickens at Tony’s actions and subconsciously his tongue runs along his lips until it comes into contact with Tony’s thumb. He wines high in his throat and makes eye contact with Tony again. “Will you help me decorate the tree, Daddy?” Peter put emphasis on the last word which made Tony’s eyes roll back into his head. 

“Of course, baby boy.” And with that the two set out decorating the tree, of course it would have been much quicker if Tony didn’t steal kisses or pinch Peter’s bum every second ornament, and it would have been a lot less hectic if Peter didn’t insist on untangling the lights and tinsel by wearing them like giant necklaces, but eventually it came down to the last ornament to place on the tree, the star on top, one that Peter knew was special to Tony as it was his Mother’s who was given it to her by her mother and so on and so forth. 

Peter kept the delicate diamond and ruby star wrapped in multiple layers of bubble wrap and cloth to ensure that nothing happened to it during the other seasons of the year. 

Carefully, Tony took the star from Peter’s outstretched hands and climbed the small step ladder to reach the top of the tree. 

Once the star was firmly placed on the top of the tree and Tony climbed down, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and smiled brightly at the older man. “It’s perfect!” Peter exclaimed happily. 

“You’re perfect.” Tony said before kissing the younger male who was trying not to laugh. “What?” Tony asked, chuckling.

“You’re cheesy!” At this confession, Tony feigns hurt as his hand rests against his chest, but quickly chuckles along with the younger male as he picks him up and walks to their bedroom, kissing him passionately along the way.


	2. Day 2: Dancing at a Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an Alternate Universe where Tony and Peter are both around the same age (Tony 21, Peter 18), and Howard and Maria Stark are still alive, as well as Richard and Mary Parker, who are as rich, if not more so than the Starks. Tony and Peter have never met before and Tony has only heard about Peter in passing, whereas Peter knows Tony a fair bit more in detail, but only from what he has heard in passing gossip or the news.
> 
> EDIT: There is a part two to this chapter that will be coming up in one of the other days, so look out for it and once again, thank you for reading! xx

Tony was waiting at the bottom of the stairs patiently. He looked at his pocket watch for the third time in the span of ten minutes, although for Tony it felt like two hours. He just wanted to go home, but his parents insisted that he come, dressed to the nines and at least stay for one dance with his Mother, but as soon as they got there his parents were whisked away by another, no doubt, rich couple to discuss business.

So, there he stood, in a dark navy suit, wearing a sleek black tie, nursing a second straight whisky, leaning against the handrails that were wound with holly berry vines and fake snow tipped pine needles. Across the room, however, his parents were being sucked up to by the Parker family, who owned a very large chunk of the World Trade Organisation.  
A voice spoke above the noise of the room to announce the Parker’s son entering the room, however, Tony couldn’t give a damn to look up. That was his first mistake.

“No matter where they are, they have to discuss business. So boring!” A lithe voice from behind him spoke. 

“Yeah, I am kind of used to it by now.” Tony spoke, shrugging his shoulders and downing the last of his whisky before finally turning around and coming face to face with one Peter Parker. Suddenly the whisky going down his throat burned a lot more than normal, which may have been due to inhaling the alcohol, instead of swallowing.

Peter stood before Tony in an amazing floor length, deep red dress that had small ruffles on the sleeves and came in at the waist before flowing out over his hips. Tony was speechless, which for a smart mouthed 21-year-old was rare. 

“Hi, I’m Peter!” His eyes brightening and his smile wide as he takes in the older man in front of him. 

“Hello Peter.” Tony drawled, raking his eyes up and down Peter’s form before placing his glass down on the end of the hand rail, he didn’t care, someone else will pick that up. He extended his arm to Peter and smiled. “Since my Mother is otherwise preoccupied with your parents, would you care to dance?” That was his second mistake.

At the mention of a dance, Peter loops his arm through Tony’s and allows himself to be escorted into the middle of the polished hardwood floor, in which other couples move out of their way as the children of the two most successful families in this room move past them. 

At a wave of Peter’s hand, the small string orchestra starts up a slow melodic version of “Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas” to which Tony grabs Peter’s hand and spins him into his chest before placing his other hand on his waist. 

“So, how old are you?” Tony questions, looking into Peter’s eyes as they slowly spin on the spot.

“18, Mr. Stark.” Peter answers, watching closely at the way Tony’s eyes darken at the name. 

“Ah, so you do know who I am. You know most people would be running and screaming the other way by now, I won’t blame you if you choose a similar course of action.” At Tony’s words Peter chuckles lightly, which makes the older man raise a curious eyebrow at him.

“Mr. Stark, if I wanted to ‘run away from you’ as you so callously put it, I would have avoided you outright, instead I wanted to see the “Monster” that is Howard Stark’s boy, for myself.” Tony scoffed and pushed Peter out of his grasp, before at the last-minute spinning him so he now faced outward with his back pressed up against his chest. He leaned in so that he could breathe over his neck whilst whispering in his ear. 

“Well, am I every bit the “Monster” that they say I am?” He spat with venom.

Peter shivered at being so close to the older man before turning around in his grasp. “I see no “Monster” before me. Just a man that would rather be hated and feared, than loved, because if you are loved, you see yourself as weak.” It was Peter’s turn to lean in and whisper in his ear. “There isn’t weakness in love, Mr. Stark, there is only weakness in fear.” And as the song drew to a close, Tony stood there in shock as Peter curtseyed and walked away. 

Howard and Maria Stark walked over to Tony and broke him of his daze to tell them that they were leaving. Tony, saddened that he could not find Peter for one final goodbye, walked out of the Parker residence behind his Mother and Father and into the back of the limousine. 

It wasn’t until Tony got home and went to his room to change out of his suit that in the front right-hand pocket, he found a note that read;

“Thank you for the dance. I await our next meeting with great anticipation. Peter xx”.

Tony felt a faint flutter in his heart at the mention of seeing Peter Parker again. Maybe, just maybe he can allow one person into his heart. 

That, was not a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	3. Day 3: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, ever the clumsy one finds that he is more at home on the ice than on any other surface, much to the dismay of Tony, and his health.

When Tony found out that Peter had never been ice skating, he knew that he had to fix that, so one night they were rugged up and walking down 5th Avenue when they turned the corner into Central Park and Peter saw the ice rink. With glee he spun around, nearly falling flat on his bum as he lost his grip in the snow, luckily Tony caught him and held on tight as the younger male started to bounce up and down on the spot.

“You are the clumsiest person I think I know. I am not sure we should go ice skating, I’m afraid you’ll break a tooth or something.” Tony snorts, still in the midst of balancing his boyfriend. 

Peter whips around, once again slipping until he regains his balance, and stares out at the ice rink with the brightest eyes and widest smile Tony has only ever seen once, which was when he asked Peter if he “would like to go and get…coffee…sometime…with, me?” “Are you asking me out on a date?” “Yes? I mean, if that’s creepy then you can say no…me being your boss and all, and being as old as I am –” “Tony! I would love to.”

“So, you ARE taking me ice skating?! Oh Tony! I have always wanted to go ice skating, and Central Park no less!” Finally taking a breath and facing his boyfriend. “You are the best!” Peter says, embracing Tony and attempting to kiss him, but Tony wasn’t expecting the full weight of the boy, which isn’t much, but it’s enough on the slippery snow for them to fall to the ground. 

The air gets knocked out of Tony’s lungs due to Peter falling on top of him, but they eventually laugh and share a chaste, yet sweet kiss laying in the snow. 

They manage to pick themselves up and dust off the remaining snow on their jackets before heading towards the skating rink. 

“Now, if you need to hold onto the side, I won’t judge.” Tony says, only slightly mocking Peter as he ties the younger male’s skates. 

“Ha! Ha! Just you watch out old man! It’s been a while since you’ve been skating!” Peter was telling the truth. The last time Tony set foot, well skate, on a rink was when he was 12 and his Mother took him skating at the local indoor skating rink.

“We’ll see, how about we make this interesting?” Tony challenges, to which Peter silently accepts, he always loves a challenge. They’re competitive nature is one of the many things that Tony and Peter can relate to.

“Alright, we get two goes around the rink then it’s a race. First one to complete a whole lap without holding the sides doesn’t have to do dishes for a week.” Peter says, giggling at the excitement of a race bubbling in his stomach. 

“How about no dishes for a week and they can choose what we watch on movie night if they win.” Tony adds on, as he knows it is always a big argument on movie night over what they watch. 

Peter claps his hands together and stands up to walk towards the rink when he loses his balance, not used to the high heel-like quality of the skates. Tony can’t hold in the evil cackle that bubbles up from his throat. 

“Oh, baby boy, this is going to be too easy!” Tony stops and helps Peter up when all he receives is a glare in his direction. 

They make it to the edge of the rink and cautiously, Peter steps onto the ice and wobbles slightly before somehow fining his balance. Tony is dumbfounded and his first thought is similar to; “FUCK! I’m doomed.”

Tony steps onto the ice and finds that he needs to grab the side almost instantaneously in fear of falling on his face. Tony can feel Peter’s amused smirk without even looking at him. Tony, with the aid of the railing turns around to face Peter.

Peter, feeling super confident, does a spin on the spot and Tony’s jaw all but falls open. “I am regretting this immensely.” 

“Really? I’m not!” Peter says smugly, to which Tony mumbles under his breath something close to; “Yeah well, I wonder why.”

Peter concedes and helps Tony off of the wall before slowly making their way around the rink, holding hands. Tony becomes more relaxed when he finds a rhythm and finally gets into the habit of pushing then gliding. Eventually the two laps are up and Tony can see the fire in Peter’s eyes. It’s on. 

They set off at a blinding pace, Tony taking the lead at the start, however, Peter comes up quickly behind him and at the first corner, overtakes the older man and just to rub it in, he does a toe jump and lands it perfectly.

Tony scoffs and while Peter is busy laughing and skating backwards, he speeds up and by the second corner, takes the lead again. It’s Tony’s turn to laugh at the look of disbelief on Peter’s face. 

Peter speeds up and by the time they hit the third corner, they are neck and neck. They are coming up to the fourth and final corner and Peter somehow finds extra energy and manages to glide ahead of Tony by a few feet, unfortunately, Tony loses his concentration on gliding through the push and his left foot slides underneath his other skate, effectively twisting it, however, Tony knows that twisted ankles don’t crack and cause stomach churning nausea with hot white pain shooting through his leg.

Tony hits the ice hard, hard enough to make the pain in his ankle momentarily weaken when his shoulder and chin hit the frozen surface. “Call an ambulance!” He hears someone yell off to his right. He manages to twist himself onto his bottom and he cradles the ankle that really should not bend that way. 

Peter chuckles and closes his eyes momentarily, feeling the cool breeze brush his cheeks and the feeling of victory as he pumps his fists in the air, whooping loudly before doing a victory jump, however, when he lands the jump and faces back towards Tony, his smile drops at the picture before him.

Tony is lying on the ice, holding his ankle and trying not to cry, but Peter can see a few tears slip out at the sheer pain. Peter digs the tips of his skates into the ice and races over, sliding onto his knees when he reaches Tony. 

“Oh my god, Tony! What happened?!” Peter’s frenzied questions bombard the older man who is taking in deep breaths, trying to prevent puking on the ice from the pain. In the distance the sound of sirens gets louder and eventually flashing blue and red lights are tinting the ice. 

Paramedics set up a gurney for Tony and cautiously push it across the smooth surface until they get to him and are able to carefully lift him onto the wheeling bed. “Can you please tell me your name, the date and where you are, as well as what happened?” They asked when back on the snow and in the dim light of the ambulance spotlight. 

“Tony Stark, fifteenth of December, 2018 and Central Park, New York City, USA.” Tony states whilst the paramedic flashes a light in his eyes to check for concussion. “I was skating with my partner when my left foot slid under my right foot and got caught in the blade and twisted it until it faced that way.” Tony motioned behind himself with his thumb. 

“Ok, we will have to take you to hospital to get an x-ray and cast it, as I suspect it is broken.” The paramedic then turned to face Peter who hasn’t left Tony’s side the entire time. “You are welcome to come along with us, as I assume you are the partner?”

Peter nods, breathing a sigh of relief now that Tony is in good hands. “Yes please!” 

As it turns out, Tony broke his ankle in three places, bruised his shoulder bone and chipped a bottom tooth. They were able to go home six hours later when the cast had set and tony was issued a set of crutches and medication. 

They got home and collapsed on the couch. “So, what was it that you said about ME breaking a tooth?” Peter says with a small chuckle. 

“Hey! Don’t tease the cripple!” Tony said jokingly before tickling Peter’s sides. “I just want to know, how the hell are you so good at ice skating?! I thought you said you’ve never done it before?” 

“I haven’t!” Peter laughed loudly. 

“Could have fooled me, kid!” Peter sticks his tongue out at Tony’s words. 

“I used to train professionally at Ballet, I guess that it helped me.” Peter said, watching Tony’s expression change from shock to glee. 

“Does this mean you’re super flexible?” Tony questioned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Peter. 

Peter on the other hand lightly shoved Tony’s shoulder, the non-bruised one. “Get your mind out of the gutter, besides, nothing for you for another six weeks!” Peter mocked.

“WHAT?!” At that Peter ran off giggling with Tony hopping after him threatening lots of tickles and kisses. “You better be lying!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	4. Day 4: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe in which Tony and Peter are nature sprites that bloom flowers and help trees and shrubs to grow in their different seasons. As it is Christmas, Mother Nature is calling for holly berries, pine trees and mistletoe branches.

Have you ever wondered how mistletoe will randomly appear above you at the most convenient of times? Or how one day the holly berry bushes will be dull and have no red berries, but the next day they are full and vibrant?

This is the work of the Sprites, small elvish creatures that are in control of different things in nature, some control weather, others control animals, but Tony and Peter were in control of the trees, bushes, fruits, vegetables, anything that grows in soil and water they are responsible for. 

“Christmas is just around the corner little ones.” Mother Nature stated in her smooth and calming voice. “I rely on the two of you to ensure that there are pine trees for families to have for their Christmas trees, holy berries to decorate their tables and mistletoe for young couples to have their first kiss under.” Peter sighed happily, he loved Christmas and he loved love, but most of all, he loved when couples came together at Christmas time. 

“I also trust that you won’t be seen by anyone,” Mother Nature then turned to face Peter with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Peter, that means you.” At this, Peter’s ears perked up and he sat up straight, before the words processed and he shrunk back down in shame, his cheeks tinting a bright pink. 

“Yes, Mother. I am sorry about that.” Mother Nature held her hand up and shook her head with a small chuckle. 

“It is ok Peter, nothing that some forget me not flowers can’t handle.”

“Do I seriously have to babysit him again? I do it every season! Can’t Clint or Natasha take him?” Tony grumbled, kicking at a snowflake. 

Tony!” Mother Nature chided whilst Peter looked at the floor ashamed.

It was true, Peter was a new Sprite, and he couldn’t help but muck up at least one thing each time they were given a new assignment. Last time Peter and Tony were on a mission, they were changing the colours of the leaves and to do so they jump on the leaves, which causes them to fall to the ground, however, Peter misjudged one leaf and didn’t jump onto a different one in time, resulting in Peter falling to the ground. 

You see, new Sprites don’t have their wings yet, so Tony, begrudgingly, flew down and caught Peter before he could land on the hard-concrete sidewalk. Now back in the present, Tony really didn’t want to be looking after the baby Sprite again. 

“You know that Peter was born a bloom Sprite. Clint and Natasha are animal Sprites. You will just have to deal with it.” Mother Nature tells Tony, to which the older Sprite rolls his eyes and storms off. 

“Sure, thanks Mother!” Tony says with a full hand wave over his right shoulder. Without even looking back, Tony calls to the young Sprite who races after him. Tony has noticed the way Peter’s golden honey eyes follow his movements, his beautiful smile and lithe laugh every time he tells Tony a joke and those tussled chocolate curls that fall over his pointed ears and into his eyes when Peter looks down after making eye contact with Tony. Tony isn’t a fool, Peter is beautiful. 

“Right, I say that we grow the Holly Berries, then meet up with Thor and Loki to help sprinkle the Christmas Pine Trees with fresh snowflakes and finish with the mistletoe placements, in which we have…” Tony counts on his fingers whilst running through the addresses in his mind. “Four areas to deliver to, tonight.” Peter silently nods his understanding. 

Tony showed Peter how to run along the metal fence while leaving a trail of Sprite magic to help grow the berries. Peter giggled as he weaved in and out of the fence posts, sprinkling the leaves liberally as he ran past. Tony leant against the end post watching with amusement at the young Sprite’s energy and glee. He shook his head and tried to get himself to focus again, for god sake he is a kid, Tony, pull yourself together. 

“You know that I am 20, right?” Peter says, standing next to Tony, who jumps at the close proximity. 

“How did you? I didn’t even talk!” Tony says, bewildered. 

“Yeah, I can kind of read minds. I first discovered this when Mother Nature was trying to find a way to tell me that Mum and Dad died. That was the day that I found out that I was a bloom Sprite, so my Aunt May couldn’t even teach me how to control my magic, because she didn’t know anything that wasn’t weather related.” By the time Peter finished his story, tears were slowly rolling down Tony’s cheeks.

“I am so sorry.” Tony says, embracing the young Sprite, feeling nothing but guilt at how he has been treating Peter. He has no one to teach him how to be a bloom Sprite. Why wouldn’t Mother Nature tell him about Peter? Why would she allow him to continue talking down about Peter? 

“I asked her to.” Peter said, looking down at the ground. “I didn’t want people’s pity. I wanted to grow up and learn just like everyone else. I wanted to make mistakes and have someone hate me, but I also wanted someone to love me. I wanted to fall in love with someone and watch people fall in love when smelling a rose that I bloomed. I want to watch as a couple shares their first kiss under a new mistletoe branch in the middle of the park on an evening walk. I want to see the joy on a child’s face when they pick a bright yellow sunflower and give it to their Mother, because I never got that chance with my Mum.” Peter sobs. 

“Peter…” Tony breathes out in a quiet whisper, and when Peter looks up at Tony to find his gaze averted upwards, he sees the small branch of mistletoe growing steadily overhead. It’s then that Peter notices a small pile of golden dust on the floor at their feet. When Peter looks back at Tony, he sees Tony’s hand covered in the same golden dust.   
“You?” Peter asks in disbelief. Tony nods and leans into Peter’s space. 

“I have tried so hard to ignore these feelings for you. You piss me off to no end, but you’re all that I can think about at the end of the day when I fall asleep, and all that I can see when I wake in the morning. You are the sunlight that pours in through my window and wakes me slowly. You are the moon that lulls me to sleep of a night.” Peter’s eyes shine with unshed tears. “And I had no idea how terrified I would feel if I lost you, until the thought crossed my mind.”

“What are you saying, Tony?”

Tony laughs and rolls his eyes. “I love you, you clumsy adorable fool!” Tony holds the sides of Peter’s face. “Now unless my magic is off, that is a mistletoe, and as tradition states, you need to kiss me!” 

Peter laughs and leans in to lock lips with Tony, but misses and knocks noses instead, causing a giggling fit. Tony laughing along with the young Sprite grabs his face and finally presses his lips to Peter’s. When they pull away Tony says, “Chores for the night be damned, if that means double duty tomorrow, so be it!” And locks lips with Peter again. Sorry Mother, Tony thinks which makes Peter huff a laugh. 

Little do they know that Mother Nature is watching from the tree across the road with the spirits of Richard and Mary who can’t help but smile that the young Sprite who had so much pain in his short life, finally, finally has his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	5. Day 5: Matching Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set right after Spider-Man: Homecoming, which is a super slow burn up to Christmas where May gives Peter some sweaters for Christmas, which he then gives one to Tony for them to wear to the Avengers Christmas Party.

When May found out about Peter being Spider-Man, she freaked out!

“You are grounded for thirty-five years! Although you would just climb on the roof to prove me wrong, wouldn’t you?” Peter just stood there and took it, face flushed and if he had puppy ears, they would be flat against his curls. 

“May ple-” Peter tried to interject before an angry May interrupted. 

“Oh, I am nowhere near finished with you mister!” May threatened. “So, is the internship really a thing, or is Tony lying to me too? Granted that wouldn’t surprise me at all coming from him!” At that Peter had enough. 

“May!” Peter raised his voice. “I’m sorry, I am, but Tony had nothing to do with this…ok wait, that’s a small lie, he designed this suit, but I was already Spider-Man long before Tony found me, but May, he’s been so good to me and, and I love him.” The last few words were said in a whisper, but May caught them all the same. 

She was stunned into a silence, the words revolving in her head until the only thing she could think to say was; “You what?”. The venom in her voice gone, the harsh spitting tone dissipated into shock and confusion, but also into understanding. “But you’re only a child.” 

“I’m 18 May. I know that he is” Peter paused to calculate in his head, but gave up. “A lot older than me, but I know in my heart that I love him and that deep down, he loves me.” Peter looked up from the ground to look in May’s eyes to see if she could understand where he was coming from. 

“I understand. When I was your age, I met your Uncle Ben and my Mother did not approve one bit, but every night I snuck out to see him. One night my Mother caught me and grounded me, forbidding me to see Ben for two months, it was torture.” It was then that May realised what she was saying. “Oh god! I have turned into my Mother!” 

Peter laughed along with May. “You are still grounded, that means coming home straight away after patrols. I want Tony to check in with me if so much as a scratch appears on your body.” At her words, Peter’s head whips up to look at her with wide eyes and an even wider smile. 

Peter embraces May, and with his strength lifts her off the ground and spins her, nearly crushing her ribs in the process. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He finally places her back on her feet and goes to swing out the window before doubling back and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

~ ~ ~

Three weeks go by with Peter pining after Tony and Tony pretending to not notice and show his true feelings for the boy. Christmas is right around the corner and Peter arrives home at 11:30pm to May quickly running around trying to hide what Peter can only assume are presents. She then stops once everything is hidden and leans against the closest wall to try and act nonchalant. “Peter.” She regards him. 

“May. You alright?” Peter questions, holding back his chuckle at her flushed cheeks and hair that is frizzled and falling over her face. 

“Yup!” She states before approaching Peter with a large yet thin box. “I know you have the Avengers Christmas Party coming up, and I also know that you still haven’t told Tony how you feel about him, so I thought that not only should you wear this to your party, but you could give one to Tony and go together, as more than just mentor and mentee.” Peter was dumbfounded. 

“I love you May.” He opens the box to find a hand knitted Spider-Man Christmas sweater, and underneath an identical one, but with Iron Man designs. “You knit these?” Peter asks disbelievingly. 

“Yes, can’t say they are the right fit, but they took me so long to knit. I haven’t slept for two weeks, now I know how Tony feels!” 

~ ~ ~

The weekend comes a lot faster than Peter is prepared for and Tony calls the youngest Avenger to ask him when he will be swinging ‘round, one of Tony’s favourite jokes that makes Peter laugh every time, even though everyone else rolls their eyes or ‘boos’.

“About 20 minutes, Mr. Stark.” He can hear Tony smirking through the phone. 

“Planning to help me set up, kiddo? That’s awful early for a party, haven’t you ever been to one?” He mockingly asks. 

“Yes, I have been to a party, Mr. Stark.” Tony scoffs out an uncontrollable laugh.

“I see I have hit a nerve. So why are you coming around early?” Tony asks, genuinely curious. 

“I have a present for you.” Peter can hear Tony hum on the other end. 

“Well then, I will see you soon, young one.” At that Peter ends the call and finishes getting ready, brushing some gel through his hair and tying his dress-y shoes, butterflies in his stomach making his hands shake preventing him from getting the bunny to go around the tree and into the hole. Stupid bunny. 

May walks in to watch as Peter attempts to tie his shoes for a sixth time before huffing and looking up at May with a pout. She laughs and kneels down to help Peter out. “Nervous, huh?” Peter sighs, grateful to talk to somebody about it. 

“You have no idea.” 

~ ~ ~

“Spidey!” Tony calls as soon as Peter crawls, literally, through the window that Tony leaves open for him. Huh, is that intentional, or? “Hello? Earth to Spider-Boy!” Peter shakes his head to rid himself of the daze. 

“Merry Christmas Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims happily as he places his backpack down by the bar. 

“Ah I see Santa brought someone a new backpack for Christmas!” Tony chuckles, slightly buzzed from the third scotch he was currently sipping on. “What did Santa bring me?” Tony pouts, making Peter blush before turning around to rummage through said backpack, as well as hiding his face from Tony. 

“It’s technically from May, but she wanted me to say it was from me.” Peter hands the box over to Tony who puts his scotch down to open the box. “Merry Christmas.” Peter says again before holding his breath, waiting to see Tony’s reaction. 

Tony opens the box to find an Iron Man Christmas sweater in yellow, red and orange coloured wools. “Wow…” Tony breathes out, to which Peter reads as he hates it. 

“I get it, it’s awful, we can burn it in the alley and May will never have to know, I mean I know I suck at keeping secrets, but really, it’s you, I will keep any secret, I mean I was Spider-Man for so long without May finding out, so I mean, yeah…” Peter finally takes a breath and looks back at Tony to find him staring at him with his mouth open and the sweater being held in his hand and the box forgotten on the floor. 

“You did this, for me?” Tony asks in a quiet voice. A voice so quiet that Peter is afraid that he is going to yell at any second. 

“Yes, well I mean May did bu-”. Peter gets cut off when he is pushed against the wall and kissed, hard. He moans into the kiss and tilts his head to deepen it, Tony’s hands coming up to hold his cheeks, Peter’s hands coming up to play with the hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck. 

“I have a matching one, but with the Spider-Man design.” Peter says, flustered and at a loss for something else to say. He reaches down and pulls out a matching sweater from his backpack. Tony is laughing and pulling back from the boy. 

“So, I kiss you and the first thing you think to say is that you have a matching one?” 

“Yes?”

“You are unbelievable.” Tony says, grabbing the boy’s face and kissing him again. 

~ ~ ~

Two hours later, everyone was there and enjoying themselves. Tony and Peter walk in together in the matching sweaters and everyone whoops. Tony walking like he is a proud male peacock, showing off his feathers, Peter on the other hand, walks in like a shy puppy dog that just got told off. 

When the rest of the avengers found out that May was responsible for the sweaters, everyone placed their orders with Peter for May to make all of their own superhero versions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	6. Day 6: Snowman/Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set seven years in the future after the ‘Matching Christmas Sweaters’ fic, that I wrote for yesterday, where Peter is 25 and Tony is 55 and Peter now lives with Tony.   
> It is a Christmas tradition to build a snowman, and so the boys get into their snow gear after some convincing on Peter’s behalf, however, Peter starts a war that Tony is all too happy to try and win. Who will come out on top and who will be left cold and covered in snow?

It was tradition, Tony knew that, and yet every year it didn’t stop him from complaining. Peter and Ben used to always make cookies and while they were baking they would go and build a snowman, so when Tony watched as Peter rummaged around in the wardrobe for a couple of minutes before standing up straight, hair slightly tussled and cheeks red, holding the two Christmas sweaters May knit them seven years ago, he shouldn’t have been so surprised, I mean it happens every year on the same day. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asks, already knowing the answer though. 

“C’mon Tony, you can’t tell me that you forget every single year?” Peter whines. 

“Oh, I don’t forget, I just hope I can convince you not to do it,” Tony states, but cuts Peter off as he is about to complain. “But, it’s tradition, I know.” The older male stands and stretches out his back before taking the sweater from Peter’s hands. “You’re lucky I love you.” Tony kisses Peter and moves towards the door to start putting on his snow boots, beanie and gloves. 

They have been living together for the past five years but dating for the last seven ever since Peter gave Tony the Iron Man Christmas sweater. Every year Tony has joined May and Peter for the Parker traditional Christmas, but when May fell ill and passed away two years later, Peter couldn’t handle the grief and so Tony took care of all of the expenses and moved Peter into his house and has been taking care of him ever since. 

Tony opened the door to a cold breeze and snow falling steadily to the ground, making a soft landing for Peter as he literally ran out the door and took a dive off the front porch to land on his back and start making a snow angel. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the absolute glee on Peter’s face as the snowflakes landed on his warm pink cheeks and melted on impact making the younger male giggle at the feeling of the water trickling down his face. 

Peter sat up and held out a hand for Tony, smiling sweetly. Tony walked down the two steps off the porch to help the young male up, but as soon as his hand slipped into Peter’s, the young male pulled the older male face first into the soft snow. When he emerged from the snow, Tony’s face was caked in white powder that was quickly melting with the heat of his face. 

“Oh, you are going to regret that so much!” Tony said, scooping up a handful of white shaved ice and smashing it into Peter’s face, who squealed and jumped up to try and run away from the icy assault. 

“Bring it, old man!” Peter taunted before forming the snow into a ball and hauling it at Tony who twisted to try and get away from the cold projectile, to have it shatter against his coat shoulder. 

Tony brushed off his coat whilst glaring daggers at Peter. He ran full sprint at the unsuspecting male and tackled him onto a small embankment of snow, making them sink a couple of feet into it with their combined weight. 

Peter was laughing so hard that the steam from his warm breath in the cold air was brushing Tony’s face, his own visible breath coming out in quick bursts after his short run. Tony leant in and kissed Peter, his lips warming the others. 

As the sun started to set and both males started feeling the cold a lot more now that they were soaked to the bone in melted snow, they made their way inside, Peter picking up the now empty box that held the hat, scarf and buttons for the snowman. Their door closed on a smiling snowman in the last of the orange glow of the sun before the cool blue tones of the moon took its place over their front lawn. 

It was tradition to build a snowman whilst cookies baked in the oven, but Tony and Peter created a new tradition today, and that was the freedom to be kids again and leave their stressors and worries in the broken snowballs that they threw haphazardly towards one another, even if just for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	7. Day 7: Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from the past two chapters, Peter is 25, Tony 55, and it will have one final part that will be on Day 12! When Peter comes home to the kitchen absolutely destroyed, he first thinks that there has been an attack, so when he hears a crash and loud curse words, he immediately jumps up onto the roof to surprise attack whoever is in his and Tony’s house, however, when he reaches the living room, he nearly falls off the roof in surprise.

Peter was running late and he knew he should have messaged Tony to tell him that patrolling went longer than usual due to one guy that just wouldn’t stay down, literally.  
“Dude, you are down, just stay down.” Peter almost pleaded for the third time. 

“You’re just a kid, you can’t tell me what to do!” The criminal yells as he sprints away. Peter sighs and swings himself in front of the guy, webbing his feet together, the third body part that Peter has webbed. Finally, sirens can be heard in the distance, but when Peter looks back down at the ground, the criminal is gone.

“For gosh-” The guy was running, well actually hopping, down the alleyway. Is this guy serious?! Peter shot a web at him, hitting him straight in the middle of the back and pulled backwards, effectively reeling him in like a fish on the end of a hook. The cops finally arrived and took the guy away and Peter was exhausted. He walked the majority of the way home, loving the dark and the time to reflect and feel the cool air against his hot skin under the suit. 

When Peter got back to their house, he noticed that all the lights were on, which was weird, not because Tony was still awake, but because usually Tony was down in the basement tinkering away for hours, which meant night time came without him realising so Peter would usually be the one to turn the lights on. 

Peter’s spidey sense was tingling so he kept the mask on and entered the house as stealthily as a 25-year-old, clumsy, two left-footed boy could. 

Peter walked into the kitchen first to find pots and pans strewn over the place, cups and cutlery all over the bench, but they were all clean. Peter immediately climbed the wall and crawled along the roof in stealth mode fearing someone has broken in and is still here due to the noises coming from the living room. 

Peter heard a ripping sound that made him shiver. What if Tony is being held hostage and they were gagging him? What if they had already killed him? Peter’s senses were on high alert now and he was trying to keep his breathing even, however, when he turned the corner into the living room, he nearly fell off the ceiling at the sight in front of him.

Tony was sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor…wrapping paper EVERYWHERE, tape all over the coffee table and rolls of ribbon somehow unravelled over Tony’s hair making him look like a human Maypole. 

Peter watched for another five minutes at Tony attempting to wrap a small box before ripping open the 80% tape and 20% paper. So that explains the sounds. Finally, Peter drops down from the ceiling and takes off his mask scaring the hell out of Tony who screams and scrambles to hide the box. 

“Where the hell did you come from?!” Tony practically screamed at the younger male making Peter’s eyes widen. 

He was taken back to May trying her best to hide the presents and sweaters before Peter could see what they were. He still can’t believe that, that was seven years ago, he really missed her. 

“Hey,” Tony said, standing and walking over to Peter before embracing him as he noticed the other’s eyes filling with tears. “What’s wrong pumpkin?” 

Peter sniffled and pressed his forehead to Tony’s chest. “Just remembering Aunt May being shocking at wrapping presents too.” Peter lets out a wet chuckle, Tony laughing along with him. “How come I have never seen you this bad at wrapping before?”

“Because I have always given you a present in a bag, but when I went to the store today, all of their gift bags were sold out. I was left with no other option.” Tony says, exasperated, which now that Peter thinks about it, he’s right, all of the presents that Tony has ever given him have been in a bag or just had a bow slapped onto it. Peter then realises what Tony just said. 

“You are a dork.” Peter says and kisses him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, of course the stores would be sold out this close to Christmas.” Peter laughs at Tony’s eye roll. “And secondly, did you check the spare bedroom?” Tony looks confused which makes Peter smile wider and shake his head at the older man. “There is a box of gift bags, wrapping paper and boxes that we have collected over the years from presents. You know you can reuse them, yeah?”

“What? Really?!” Peter can’t stop laughing at Tony’s surprise. “I am a dork!” Peter kisses Tony and nods his head in agreement. 

“Yes, you are, but you’re my dork. What would you do without me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	8. Day 8: Tony (or) Peter Dresses Up As Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The local University Choir was participating in the carols and Tony usually wouldn’t give a damn, however, this year, their special visitor is none other than Tony’s boyfriend. This is a two-part AU which will finish/prequel on Day 11. :)

Peter was in the choir at University, as well as the drama club and the environment team…go figure. So, when the choir found out that they would be singing in the local carols in a week’s time Peter was over the moon! He loved carols, Christmas and children, so when he found out that this was a daytime carol for the children, he called Tony out of pure excitement.

“Tony!” Peter practically screamed as soon as he heard the older male pick up, making said male hold the phone a foot away from his ear.  
“Hello to you too darling.” Tony said slowly, having just woken up.

“You will never guess what we just found out in choir?!” Peter was practically jumping up and down on the spot, but before Tony could even think to answer, Peter screamed it through the phone. “We are going to be performing at the carols, and the day time carols too, so there is going to be the kids there and there will be cotton candy and popcorn and Santa hats and even a visit from Santa so you just know the kids are going to love it. Please tell me you’ll come?” Tony could hear the pout through the phone and he knew what this meant to the young male. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Trying to sound as sincere as possible whilst wiping a hand over his face and rolling his eyes so hard that it actually caused a dull ache to form in his temples. They signed off the phone as usual, saying that they loved one another and that Peter will be home soon.

When Peter slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked into the rehearsal space, he noticed how quiet it was and instantly flushed at being the last one to enter back into the circle as they all watched Peter move through the room. It wasn’t until Peter was seated and staring at the leader of the choir, Damon, that he saw the red suit folded by the man’s feet. Santa, someone was to dress as Santa.

The choir already knew who would get to don the red suit and white beard, Peter however, thought that it was up to a vote as they continued to stare at him. “So, who gets the suit?” Peter asks tentatively. 

“Well, considering you are the only one amongst us that is in the Drama Club,” A fact in which that when Peter found out, it was very hard to believe that no one in choir was also in drama. “And we all know that you love Christmas, and if we didn’t, we do now,” Peter’s cheeks flush a deep red at the obvious mention to his phone call not two minutes ago. “We thought you would like to be ‘Old Saint Nick’?” 

Peter couldn’t keep his joy contained and he squeaked in delight before skipping, yes skipping, over to Damon and hugging him before taking the famous red suit. For the rest of the get together they practised the two songs that they were going to perform and then they all went their separate ways, except Damon, who stayed back and helped Peter to put the chairs and music stands away. 

“Look, I know that Tony doesn’t like me, but I do hope to see him there.”

“Well, we did date for a while there Damon.” Peter said, turning around and facing the dark-haired man standing on the other side of the table. 

“I wouldn’t say that three years is a ‘while’.” Damon approached Peter and held onto his wrists, looking him in the eye. “I know that you are with Tony, and I also know that I never have a chance with you after what I did, but I still love you, and I will always look out for you.” 

“Well, isn’t that precious.” A voice calls from the doorway, dripping with sarcasm that makes both boys gasp. Immediately, Damon drops Peter’s wrists and turns to face the older man. 

“Tony.” 

“Damon.” 

“Tony!” Peter squeals before launching himself into the older man’s arms. “What are you doing here?” 

“I thought that I should take you out to lunch.” Tony then looks over Peter’s shoulder and glares at Damon. “I am glad I came.” 

“Tony, you know he wouldn’t do anything.” Peter says, quiet enough that only Tony can hear. “Besides, Damon gave me the opportunity to be Santa at the carols!” Peter says, now loud enough for both males to hear. Isn’t that amazing?!” Peter beams, which makes Tony involuntarily smile down at his precious boy. 

“It is, sweetheart. Come on, we have reservations.” Tony turns the boy, under his arm, towards the door and scoops up his costume along the way, not bothering to turn around to farewell the other man, simply throwing his hand up. “Bye Damon.” 

“See ya Damon! Thanks for this!” Peter says, looking over Tony’s arm that is slung around his neck. 

“Bye.” Damon sighs. 

~ ~ ~

The day finally comes and Peter is nearly vibrating out of his skin with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Tony has already tried to help him out by using some of that energy this morning, however, Peter’s energy levels were back up to MAX. 

“Next we have The NYU Choir and a very special guest to sing ‘Santa Claus Is Coming to Town’ and “Jolly Old Saint Nicholas’. Enjoy!” That was their cue, however, Peter was to stay backstage for the first song and stand by a mic to help with vocals. The first song went off without a hitch and you could feel the excitement in the room from all the kids. 

The first few bars of the second song started and Peter took a deep breath before running out onto the stage, which caused an eruption of screams and “Hi Santa!” being yelled at him. A loud whistle of appreciation sounded over the crowd and Peter searched the audience to find Tony on his feet, wide smile and applauding him, which made Peter feel warm and fuzzy. 

Peter had one job and that was to run back and forth on stage and throw the candy from his Santa sack into the crowd, he loved it and seeing the joy that he brought to the children made tears come to his eyes. 

The song finished and Peter took the mic, and in his best “Santa voice” told all the children how proud he was that they were all on the good list, but must behave to remain there. He also told the children that he couldn’t wait to deliver all of their presents to them, but for now he had to go back to the North Pole where Mrs. Claus was waiting for him with milk and cookies “My favourite!” which made Tony laugh far too much. 

“Goodbye Boys and Girls! HO HO HO!” At this Peter was bombarded with cheers and shouts of multiple variations of “Bye Santa!” 

Tony had managed to sneak through the hoards of screaming children to get to back of stage and wait for Peter. When Peter rounded the corner with the suit still on but the hat and beard gone showing just how hot and sweaty he was, Tony embraced him and told him what a great job he did. 

“The kids loved you! How are you feeling?”

“Amazing, but Holy Gosh this suit is hot!” Peter laughs, tugging at the neck of the jacket and managing to wrestle himself out of it. Due to Peter’s small frame, they had to stuff it with extra pillows and blankets this year, creating an insulated, stage performer’s nightmare. 

“Well, how about we get you home and into a nice cool bath?” At Tony’s words, Peter melted against Tony’s chest and nodded. “Well you get changed and meet me back here.” 

Across the room, Tony saw Damon talking to his fellow choir mates. 

“Can I talk to you for a few minutes?” Damon excused himself from his friends and walked with Tony to a corner. “Look, I do not for one second forgive you for what you did to Peter, and I never will, but I do appreciate what you did for him today and I know, that you know, that this means a lot to him.” Tony claps Damon on the back. “Small steps.” Tony sees Peter exit the changerooms and walks over to him.

“Ready to go baby?” Peter looks around the room, his eyes landing on Damon and nodding once in a farewell. Damon returns the gesture before Peter turns back to Tony and hums in agreement.

"Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	9. Day 9: Tony (or) Peter Get Sick, and the Other Takes Care of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter gets sick, he gets really sick, so, when the young man nearly gets killed while patrolling and Tony has to save him, he brushes off the pain in his head as a migraine, but Tony knows better than to chalk it up to dehydration.

Peter was off, his aim of the web shooters was slightly to the left which meant that his landings were less than impressive. Peter has been chasing this guy for the better part of the night and every time he fired their gun the sound echoed painfully in his ears, which normally didn’t happen, as the suit usually helped to dull stimulus to prevent hurting Peter’s overactive senses, something that Tony was more than happy to put in when he noticed the younger male getting constant headaches. 

“Karen, can you please run a check to see if there is anything wrong with the sensor dampeners?” However, before Karen can reply an affirmative the criminal fires a shot and catches Peter in the shoulder which knocks him back onto his arse. 

The criminal then comes up and knees Peter in the face which causes the young man to lie flat on the ground and hold his head in pain. The throbbing in his head too loud for Peter to hear Karen tell him that Tony has been called and given information on his wounds and whereabouts. 

The criminal stands over him and places a boot over the gunshot and presses down which causes Peter to scream out in pain. “Please! Please! Stop, it hurts, I-I can’t.” Peter pleads pain laced thickly in his words. 

“You really thought you could stop me?” The criminal sneers and cocks the gun one more time, aiming at Peter’s head and putting his finger on the trigger. “You can’t.” Peter closes his eyes, not wanting to watch as the bullet splits his skull open.

“No, but I can.” A voice from behind the man standing over Peter says before a whirring sound cuts through the silence of the night. 

“You think you can stop me in time from putting a bullet between this freak’s eyes?!” The guy screams, which makes Tony’s blood boil. 

“You wanna go?! Make one wrong move, I dare you!” Tony yells, the unmistakable feeling of fear coursing through his veins and a mantra of ‘protect peter at all costs, whatever it takes’ on repeat. Tony can see the muscles in the man’s arm move as his finger wraps around the trigger, but before he can pull his finger back to his palm and fire the gun, Tony shoots twice, once in each knee that brings the guy down and makes him lose his grip on the gun. 

Tony sprints over to the criminal and punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. Only then does he retract his helmet and runs over to the boy lying limp on the ground. 

“Jarvis! Scan him!” Tony is panicked and wants nothing more than to cradle the small boy, but he doesn’t want to cause any more damage. 

“There is a gunshot wound in his left shoulder which is causing substantial blood loss, as well as a concussion and his temperature seems to be elevated.” 

“Call the cops and tell them where they can find this guy. I am taking Peter home.” Tony scoops the boy up and takes off, flying back home and landing in the med bay. “We need to get this bullet out and his temperature lowered,” Tony says and allows Jarvis to start getting to work. 

Twenty minutes later, the bullet is out and Peter is stitched up, but according to Jarvis, his temperature is still rising. “T-Tony?” Peter mumbles out and tries to sit up, but the pain in his head and shoulder are far too great. 

Tony runs over to the young man and picks him up off the table and carries him over to the couch to rest. “Woah, hey sweetheart. You wanna tell me what happened tonight?”

Peter blinks blearily and smacks his lips together. “Every single gunshot and yell were so loud and I have the worst headache, I think I might have a migraine,” Peter says so quietly that Tony has to strain to hear him. “He caught me off guard though and shot me, then was about to kill me, but you saved me, I can’t remember much after that, he hit me pretty hard.” 

Tony placed his hand on Peter’s cheek and with his thumb rubbed the young man’s bottom lip. “You had Karen run a test on your sensory dampeners? Why?” 

“Because everything was just so loud. It hurt so much.” 

“Peter, they were functioning at 100%, I ran tests on your suit just last week.” Tony was worried. “You’re getting sick Peter, that’s why everything is so loud.” 

Peter was already shaking his head, ever the stubborn one. “No, it’s just a migraine.”

“That doesn’t explain the high temperature, and why it’s steadily climbing,” Tony says, pointing to the monitor that Peter was hooked up to. At this Peter tried to convince Tony otherwise, but he passed out instead. “Pete?! Peter, talk to me, baby!” Tony rushed Peter back to the table and under the aid of Jarvis hooked him up to a drip and back up to the monitor. 

Peter remains on the drip for the next five days, Tony monitoring him and ensuring that his fluids stay up, whilst his temperature is still dropping. He really doesn’t want a repeat of the second day;

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tony sprints into the room at the sound of the monitors alarming. 

“Mr Parker’s temperature is far too high and if he remains at this temperature his major organs will begin to shut down,” Jarvis informs Tony who is slowly starting to panic with every word that Jarvis says. 

“Well, how the hell do I fix it!” 

“I suggest submerging his body in ice water to try and lower his temperature. I will start running the bath for you.” Tony can hear the bath turn on in the master bathroom. He runs into the kitchen and empties the entire ice tray, which fills two large serving bowls and runs into the bathroom as quickly as he can, dumping the frozen water into the tub making loud clanking noises as it hits the side of the porcelain. 

Tony then sprints to the med bay, remembering Jarvis’ words about staying at this temperature for too long. Tony picks the limp boy up and nearly drops him again out of pure shock at the heat radiating from his body. Peter is sweating profusely by the time Tony arrives in the bathroom and without even thinking, Tony steps into the bath, breathing sharply at the feeling of the ice around his calves, and lowers himself and Peter into the water. Peter instantly relaxes as the ice water starts to cool him down. 

“His temperature is lowering, Mr Stark.” Jarvis’ voice calls out in the bathroom.

Tony hated that day. Peter’s temperature was up and down, which meant that Tony and Peter were in and out of the tub constantly. By the end of the day Tony wanted nothing more than a drink, but all of his ice was gone, so he settled for a strong black coffee. 

Now, being day five of Peter’s sickness, Tony was running on pure adrenaline and coffee, from not being able to sleep in fear of another spike in Peter’s temperature. Slowly, Peter’s hand started to twitch and Tony looked up to Peter’s face in hope. “Sweetheart, you there?” Tony asks softly. 

“T-Tony?” A weak whimper escapes Peter’s lips. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” 

“Thirsty.” At this Tony jumps to his feet and fetches Peter a glass of water, sans ice, and straw and Peter attempts to drink the entire cup. 

“Hey, hey, slowly sweetheart.” 

Peter gasps in a big breath after drinking and smacks his lips. “Thanks. What happened?” 

“You were attacked while on patrol. You were shot, but you were also coming down with something, and mix that with the wound and the concussion, your body couldn’t handle and shut down.” Tony ran a hand through the boy’s hair and smiled down at him. “You had a severe case of the flu and have been on the drip for the better part of the week.” 

“The week?!” Peter sat up and groaned. “Bucket!” Tony picked up the trash can and passed it to the boy who expelled all of the water he just drank, and carrots, why is there always carrots?

“Take it easy babe. It’s ok, I had one of my suits on patrol this week, and I have set it up to patrol next week too while you recover.” 

“Thank you. Can I have some more water please?” Tony chuckles and nods, leaving to get another cup. 

“Don’t drink it so fast this time,” Tony says, handing the boy the cup, but holding onto the base in case Peter isn’t strong enough. “Are you ok to move?” At Peter’s nod, Tony picks up the boy and walks into the living room. 

Tony puts on Peter’s favourite Christmas movies; Love Actually, A Christmas Carol and A Muppets Christmas Carol, swaddles him in blankets and makes him a bowl of soup that Peter is more than happy to slowly sip spoonfuls of that Tony feeds him. 

Eventually, the boy falls asleep on the couch, cuddled into the side of Tony who is happy that Peter is ok. Tony can hear Peter’s even breaths and gets Jarvis to check his vitals one final time for an all-clear before falling asleep himself. 

Tony has no idea what he would do without Peter. The young man helps him to stay grounded and keeps him in check, but also allows him the freedom to love who he wants without consequence or judgement, and Tony is so grateful that Peter allows him to love the young man because he loves him unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	10. Day 10: Christmas Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has always hated the Starker Christmas Tradition, to go to the Charity Ball held at the Parker’s Mansion, but this year he can’t wait to go. If it’s due to a certain billionaire’s son that looks stunning in a red ball gown, then that is just a happy coincidence. Tony is 21, Peter is 18.
> 
> READ: The charity mentioned in this Chapter is a real Trust that deserves so much attention for the good that they do, please, if you could, go and visit them, learn about them and even donate. I have sent in my donation and will continue to support them and the good that they do until the day that is no longer possible. xx

After the last encounter, Tony couldn’t wait to see the young man again, the note that he found in his pocket amplifying his excitement;

“Thank you for the dance. I await our next meeting with great anticipation. Peter xx”.

“Anthony!” His Mother called for him from down the stairs. “Don’t forget that we are going to the Parker’s annual charity ball this Saturday. The Benjamin Brothers are expecting you at 10 sharp tomorrow morning for your suit fitting. Don’t be late!” 

Of course! How could Tony forget that each year the Parker’s hold a Christmas ball in which a new charity is selected and donated healthily to. It has become somewhat of a Christmas tradition for the Stark family. “Yes Mother, thank you,” Tony called out, already grabbing a pen and paper and jotting down a list of things that he will need for Saturday night. Tony folds the note Peter gave him and placed it back in his inner breast pocket, where he keeps it safe. 

In the morning, Tony bounces out of bed and quickly gets ready for the day in a casual dark wash jeans, black shirt and blazer to match and walks downstairs to greet his Mother and Father before stealing an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it then leaving the house to go and get his suit fitted, but not before kissing his Mother on the cheek in farewell. 

At the tailors, Tony sits down with the eldest Benjamin Brother, Michael, and they go through the cut, fabric and most importantly, the colour, which Tony chooses a deep red hue in homage to Peter’s dress the first night they met. 

“Certainly Mr Stark, we just need your measurements and we will be ready to start making the suit.” Tony stepped up on the platform and allowed the men to take their measurements before finally adding on one last touch. 

“Is it possible to get a matching vest, Michael?” The eldest brother nods in agreement and finally stands before shaking Tony’s hand.

“It will be ready within the day if you would like to come back tonight after dinner and try on the suit?”

“Sounds perfect. Thank you, Michael.” Tony shakes both brothers’ hand and makes his leave. Later that night he tries his suit on and is breathless at how he looks. “You never fail to impress gentlemen. A token of my appreciation.” In which Tony hands over the amount for the suit, plus another five hundred dollars as thanks. Tony walks out of the tailors that night with a skip in his step and a gleam in his eye. 

~ ~ ~

Saturday rolls around quite quickly and Tony is vibrating with nerves at seeing the young male again. Tony ensures that he has everything he needs for the night before meeting his Mother who is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Oh darling, you look amazing,” Maria says, a hand held over her heart as Tony descends the stairs wearing the form-fitting three-piece red suit with a black shirt, white tie, black handkerchief, black Italian Leather shoes and a single young white rosebud that has a small diamond clip holding it in place over his heart. In his hands he holds a corsage that is identical to his rose, however, it is fully bloomed with a diamond band to slip over Peter’s wrist. “Planning to impress someone tonight?” Maria asks, causing Tony to blush. 

“I know that you usually aren’t looking forward to these functions, so there has to be someone pretty special there for you to not argue about going tonight.” Maria wasn’t wrong. Tony has been looking forward to seeing the young man again for the better part of this month and he would be damned if his stubbornness is going to get in the way of his chances at finding happiness. 

“There may be someone Mother, but I have to know if they love me back before I can confirm my feelings for them, to you.” Maria extends her arm out and places her hand on Tony’s cheek before kissing his forehead. 

“Sweetheart, they would be a fool not to love you.” Tony smiles up at his Mother and nods his appreciation before escorting her outside where the limo and Howard are waiting for them.

The Stark family get into the back of the limo and soon are on their way to the Parker residence, where Tony hopes to catch a glimpse of the beauty that is Peter Parker. 

They arrive at the party fashionably late and Maria leaves Tony with a knowing look and a quick squeeze of his elbow before her and Howard are whisked away by the Parker’s themselves to talk business. 

Tony is looking around the ballroom, trying to find the youngest Parker family member, but to no avail, and just when Tony was worried that Peter was ill or not attending tonight, he hears someone brush up behind him. “Feels like Déjà vu, does it not?” 

Tony, filled with so much joy and love turns around to face the angel that is Peter Parker. 

Peter is standing before Tony in a floor length white dress that is made of silk with snowflake lace placed over the top. The torso of the dress is an off the shoulder lace design that comes down to match seamlessly with the skirt that is covered by a silk band encrusted with diamonds, that runs the circumference of Peter’s waist. The sleeves are also made of lace that finish just after Peter’s elbows, giving him a look of youth, grace and beauty.

Peter’s hair is loose and curled softly, just kissing his eyes and cheeks as the young man smiles up at Tony, in which Tony notices the nude lipstick that adorns the boy’s lips. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter asks, placing his hand on the man’s lower arm, causing an electric shock to flow up his arm and into his heart, jolting the man back into the conscious present. 

“Peter. It is lovely to see you again.” Tony says before taking out the corsage and showing the young man, who gasps in surprise. 

“Why Mr Stark, you did come prepared,” Peter says, happily extending his arm out for Tony to hold his hand. “You are going to spoil me rotten!” Tony grasps the young man’s hand and kisses the top of it, making Peter’s heart flutter. “Shall we dance then?”

“Mr Parker, I thought you’d never ask.” Tony looks up from kissing Peter’s hand. “It would be my honour.” He slips the corsage over Peter’s dainty wrist before holding his arm out to escort the young man to the dance floor. 

Peter smiles sweetly, loving the attention that Tony’s actions are bringing to him. He links his arm through the older man’s and allows Tony to walk them towards the large dancefloor just in time for the waltz to start. 

As the music began, Tony held onto Peter’s hand and waist and pulled the young man in towards his chest, causing Peter to gasp. “I must confess, I have been looking forward to tonight.” Peter hummed in agreement. “When I first saw you, you took my breath away in that dress.” 

“Is that the reason for this suit?” 

Tony chuckled. “You got me. I had this made especially for you, for tonight. You looked beautiful and I hope to see you in red again, granted, white is a beautiful colour on you as well.” Tony’s eyes ran up and down Peter’s body and darkened at how the dress showed off his figure and how his collarbones were on show, which he wanted nothing more than to mark them until everyone knew that the young man was his. 

“You look very handsome.” Tony thanks the man before him by standing back from him and spinning Peter, before pulling him in and dipping the lithe boy, kissing Peter’s neck and feeling his pulse quicken beneath his lips. “Tony.” Peter breathes out, lifted back upright by the stronger man. 

Peter is the first one to kiss Tony, his lips locking with the older man and moaning into his mouth. They kiss for a while, only pulling away when they needed air. “Well, if I knew that that was how you felt, I would have kissed you when we first met.” Tony laughs, making the younger male smile. 

“I think that we have made quite a scene, love.” Peter looks around and blushes, noticing all of the eyes on them, including his and Tony’s parents. “Well, let them look. I have the most beautiful person in the world, they’re just jealous.” Tony smiles mischievously before pulling Peter into his chest again and kissing him, making the young man breathless. 

Eventually, people start to disperse and Tony takes Peter’s arm and escorts him out onto the balcony. “So, a little birdy told me that you are responsible for tonight?” 

“Yes, this is my charity of choice. Tonight, we are raising funds for The Kaleidoscope Trust. Do you know them?”

“I know of them, but not exactly what they do,” Tony says, running his hands up and down Peter’s arms. 

“The Kaleidoscope Trust is a not for profit organisation that campaigns for human rights of the LGBT community in countries where they are discriminated against. This charity hits home for me as I was always made fun of for how I dressed and spoke. There was one day that I was actually beaten to the point where I couldn’t move, my parents put out a search party for me, as I was the son of one of the most powerful and richest men in the world.” Peter breathes shakily, which Tony sees as an opportunity to move them to a nearby garden bench. 

“It was about three hours before someone decided to look for me at my school, at that point, I had lost so much blood I needed to be rushed to the hospital. I was placed into the ICU and stayed there for a week. The boys that attacked me were put on trial for abuse and got community service for 10 hours each. My father says that it was because of great lawyers, I say it was because I am not a straight man.” Peter was crying now, Tony holding him tight, Peter’s head resting on his chest. 

“The Kaleidoscope Trust heard of my case, Father being as powerful as he is was bound to get press coverage, they wanted to not only help me bring my attackers to justice but to also make me the head of the campaign. I was to be the face of The Kaleidoscope Trust.” Peter sat up straight, wiping his eyes. 

“They mean so much to me and I don’t know where I would be without them. They gave me the justice that I craved and found a way to make those boys pay for what they had done to me. Photos of my body were released to the public. The black, yellow and purple bruises that covered my stomach and back were nothing compared to the cuts and broken bones in my face. My skin was tinted red and maroon due to the amount of blood that ran over it. The pavement where I was left to die was a pool of my blood and spit from my attackers, that the DNA matched to each and every one of them. Their boot caps, which were steel lined, matched the exact diameter of the bruises that covered my stomach and I even had tread marks from the soles of their boots, imprinted on my back from them stomping on me. I had cracked ribs and a dislocated vertebra.” Tony couldn’t control the look of pure horror on his face.

“Once these pictures were released, more people stood up in outrage over the sentencing that these boys got. A re-trial was called and the boys were sentenced to 15 years imprisonment for discrimination, attacking an innocent person and attempted murder. They were sentenced to prison for the same amount of years that they tried to kill me at. I was 15 years old when I was nearly killed, and if it wasn’t for The Kaleidoscope Trust, they would have walked free and who knows, potentially killed someone else.”

Tony had a mixture of emotions, he felt hot white rage at the boys who attacked his Peter, but he also felt pure shock at what the boy had been through, and yet still was able to tell his story with so much bravery, however, the most prominent emotion that Tony felt was gratitude. He was so grateful not only to The Kaleidoscope Trust for helping Peter, but he was so grateful that he was able to meet Peter, and Peter was able to let him into his heart.

Tony kissed Peter’s forehead and embraced him as they gazed up at the stars. They were silent for so long, enjoying each other’s company when Peter spoke up; “Do you ever think about going to space and just, floating?” Tony looked down at the young man whose eyes were still directed to the sky. “Do you ever think of how peaceful life would be if we didn’t have to worry about anything but where we might float off to next?” 

“Every time I look at the stars, I wish to float away too, but I know that not only would I be missed, but I would not get the chance to change the world for the better, just like you changing the world now, one person at a time.” Tony uses his finger and thumb to direct Peter’s chin towards him before catching his lips in a sweet kiss, one that makes a single tear fall down Peter’s cheek. 

A loud voice echoing through the open door interrupted their moment. Peter’s Father was calling the young man to the stage to introduce his charity for tonight’s ball. Peter made his way inside with Tony close by, who, when they reached the doorway split off from Peter and went to stand with his parents. Maria placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled approvingly at him, Howard gave a short sharp nod before turning his attention to the stage. 

“I would like to welcome my son, Peter, to tell us about the charity for tonight’s Christmas Ball.” Everyone clapped as Peter took to the stage. He spoke about his past and his brush with death, as well as how the Trust has helped him overcome some of the hardest times in his life. 

“So, the Parker boy?” Maria asked in Tony’s ear, a smile evident in her voice. “I hope you know that both your Father and I agree, for slightly different reasons to each other, but we still hope that you know that we will support you 110%.” Her eyes flicked up to the young but brave boy standing up on that stage, baring all to those who listen. “Peter too.” 

“You mean that Mother?” Tony asked, turning to face her. Maria simply nodded which caused a tear to come to Tony’s eye. “Thank you.” Tony moved towards the front of the crowd just as Peter was wrapping up his speech. 

“So please, to help The Kaleidoscope Trust in their mission to aid people like me, who have been to hell and back, or who haven’t yet experienced it, dig deep and know that you are benefitting a great cause that can save millions of lives. Thank you.” Peter gave the microphone back to his Father, who, with his Mother, embraced him in a tight hug as the audience applauded, some sniffling with unshed tears. 

Tony left Peter to his moment with his family and walked over to the donation table and pulled out his chequebook. Tony had $12.4 billion to his name, which he knew would only go to trivial things. He wrote an anonymous check for $8 billion, folded it, put it in the box and walked back to the stage just in time for Peter to walk down the stairs and embrace him in a tight hug. 

~ ~ ~

As the night wore on Tony and Peter danced until both complained of sore feet and being dizzy. Once again, Richard Parker took to the stage to announce the total amount raised for The Kaleidoscope Trust. 

Richard was handed an envelope in which held the number for the amount of money raised. 

“The total amount raised for The Kaleidoscope Trust is…” There was a collective silence as everyone waited for the amount to be revealed. “9 billion dollars.” At the price reveal everyone cheered, but none more than Peter and Tony. 

“NINE BILLION DOLLARS?!” Tony chuckled at the look on Peter’s face, who slowly dissolved into tears at the thought of raising so much money for a trust that means so much to him. 

“Congratulations baby,” Tony says before kissing Peter, feeling a thrill of joy for the young man, knowing that he was responsible for raising so much, but never once planning to reveal his donation. 

~ ~ ~ 

The two men continued to dance some more before Peter was asked away by his Father, Tony telling the younger man that he would get them drinks. 

“Peter, the guests just raised $1 Billion.” Peter was confused. 

“I thought you said that there was $9 Billion?” Peter was quickly losing hope. 

“We did, but one person donated $8 Billion, themselves.” Peter was dumbfounded. One person was so moved by his horror that they felt the need to donate $8 Billion. It was then that Peter knew who that one person was, Tony.

“Excuse me, Father.” Peter turned and began to walk towards the older man who caught sight of an approaching Peter and smiled. “Did you seriously give the charity $8 Billion?!” Peter whispers quickly to Tony. 

“I didn’t want you to know, but yes, yes I did.” Peter looked like a fish out of the water.

“That wasn’t necessary.” 

“It was perfectly necessary. They saved you in a moment that you needed it the most and I will be forever in their debt because if not for them, I would have never have met you and I would have been damned to an eternity of self-loathing and pity. They saved you so you could save me.”

Peter placed his hand on Tony’s chest, only to feel something firm over his heart. Peter reached into the inside pocket to pull out a slip of paper that read; “Thank you for the dance. I await our next meeting with great anticipation. Peter xx”.

Peter couldn’t believe that Tony had kept this. 

“This,” Tony said, holding up the piece of paper. “This is what kept me going until I could see you again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you are here because of that Trust,” Tony says pointing to the donation table. “This,” he says now looking deep into Peter’s eyes whilst holding his hands. “This is why I donated all of that money because I hope that one day, someone can find their forever like I have found mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two-fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


	11. Day 11: Someone Drank Too Much Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a prequel to Chapter 8, where we find out who Damon is and what happened the night that Tony saved Peter from one of the biggest mistakes in his life. Peter and Damon are a couple, Tony has a crush on Peter.
> 
> READ: This chapter contains triggers for sexual assault, rape and alcohol abuse.
> 
> Peter is 21 when this happens, however, there are flashbacks where he is 17.

Peter Parker will forever regret the day he let Damon get him drinks. 

~ ~ ~

Two days earlier…

“We have been invited to my mate’s place for a Christmas party,” Damon said, calling through his dorm room to the young man currently showering. 

“Who is this ‘mate’ of yours?” Peter calls out. 

“He’s a mate from Lit class. Known him from high school.” Peter shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist before walking into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. “Do you wanna go?” 

“Sure, why not.” Peter shrugs, pulling a t-shirt over his head, messing up his hair more than it already was from towel drying it. “Do we need to bring anything?” Damon looks up from packing his laptop bag. 

“Just whatever drinks we want to take. I know you like the Christmas ones, so I was planning to go down to the store after classes today and get the ingredients for your Mum’s Peppermint Eggnog. Is that ok?” Peter was over the moon, he loved his Mother’s eggnog and it had been years since he had any due to living on campus.

Peter looked at his watch that he just slipped onto his wrist and noticed that he is going to be late meeting up with Tony for their chem project. “I have to fly, but I will see you back here tonight for dinner,” Peter said before leaning in and leaving a chaste kiss on Damon’s lips. 

Peter ran to the library, in which he turned the sharp right to head upstairs where group projects were able to be completed in hushed talking so to not disturb the silent studiers downstairs. They were also able to eat and drink up here, so Peter already liked it so much better. 

When he reached the top of the stairs Peter saw Tony at their usual table with a can of Dr Pepper for Peter and a can of Coke for Tony, along with a bag of lollies and a block of Peter’s favourite chocolate, milk choc honey nougat. “Sorry I am late! Was discussing a Christmas party for this Saturday.” 

“At Clint’s?” Tony says, looking up from his notes that he was messily scribbling down, no doubt from their lecture yesterday morning. 

“I don’t know exactly who he is, but sure.” 

“He’s in my Lit class.” 

“That’s it! I was just told some guy from Damon’s Lit class invited us to his dorm’s Christmas party.” Tony went quiet at the mention of Damon’s name. 

You see, Tony has had a crush on the young man sat in front of him since he walked into class late and had to take the last seat available, which was right up the front next to a boy who looked far too young to be at University. 

Tony was adamant on returning next week early enough to grab a seat at the back, but once he sat down and started the class, he was more than happy to sit up the front every time, if it meant sitting next to Peter. 

“Hi,” Tony heard in a whisper next to him. “I’m Peter.” 

Tony looked at the boy, literally, a boy in disbelief, no one ever tries talking to him, they all know who he is and that he really doesn’t like people, so they stay away and Tony stays happy, but not this kid, why? 

“Tony.” 

“Ooooh, Tony, as in short for Anthony, or Antonio, or-” Tony cut him off. 

“Just Tony, only my Mum or Father ever call me ‘Anthony’.” Peter looked up meekly at the older man about to apologise profusely when he cut him off. “How old are you anyway?” Why the heck does Tony care? He never asks anyone questions, let alone some kid that he had to sit next to. 

“17, sir.” Why did he just say sir? “I mean Tony!” Peter was flustered now and immediately put his head in his book and didn’t want to look at Tony again until the end of the class. 

Tony, on the other hand, was more and more intrigued by the boy. 

“17 huh?” Peter’s head snapped up so quickly that Tony was afraid his neck would break. “Why so young, kid?” Peter blushed at the name and stumbled over his words before he could get out the reason for his age. 

“I-I-I, umm, I was top of my classes and they couldn’t offer me any higher education, so when NYU heard about me, they granted me a full scholarship and here I am.” Tony was blown away. 

“Nice.” Peter smiled at the older man who was looking down at his notepad that was currently being scribbled on.

To the surprise of everyone, Tony and Peter became fast friends, everyone but Peter knowing that Tony doesn’t make friends, but Tony was intrigued by the boy and soon they were catching up for coffee and having study sessions and being lab partners, but before Tony was ready for it, he started craving the attention from the boy, started missing him, and very soon, started dreaming of him. 

Tony consulted his friend, Sam. “I just don’t get it. I can’t get this kid out of my head.” 

“Sounds like you have come down with a case of love.” 

“You’re an idiot if you think I am falling in love. Me? Tony Stark, fall in love?” Sam just shrugged at him. That night when Tony got back to his dorm room and went to bed, he woke up after yet another dream of deep brown eyes, chocolate curls and a beautiful smile. He called Sam immediately, “Sam, I think I am in love.” 

“Well, no shit.” 

Four years later and Tony still had the same feelings, if not stronger, especially when he found out that Peter was dating some noob from the choir who looked like an arse and acted like he ran the joint. Tony and Sam watched action movies that whole night and ate pizza and drank beer, Sam taking his phone off of him when he tried to call Peter in the midst of his drunkenness. 

Now in the present, Peter was excitedly talking about how Damon was to make his Mum’s famous Peppermint Eggnog and Tony should really try some as it is the best, and of course non-alcoholic because he doesn’t like alcohol, sure he’ll drink the stuff, but just thinks that nights can be better spent than wasting money on booze, then not remembering it the next day while your head is in the toilet bowl. 

“So, you’re coming right?” Peter asked packing up from their project and standing to walk back to his and Damon’s dorm.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Tony smiled up at the young man. 

“Sweet! I will see you there study buddy.” And with that, Peter skipped his way out of the library and back to his dorm, leaving Tony with a smile and a warm heart.

~ ~ ~

The party is in full swing when Peter gets there with Damon, holding a bottle of homemade Peppermint Eggnog. 

A guy who Peter suspects is Clint waves at the two boys when they walk in and moves away from the group he was currently at. 

“He’s actually deaf, so I doubt that he will have his hearing aid in for the party, so he relies on sign language,” Damon whispers in Peter’s ear as Clint makes his way over. 

‘Hey mate.’ Damon signs. ‘This is my boyfriend, Peter.’ Clint turns his attention to Peter and waves at him, smiling kindly. 

Peter stuns all of them when he signs back at Clint ‘Hello, thanks for inviting us to your party.’ Maybe it was a bit slow, but Clint still applauded all the same. ‘I hope it’s not rude of me to ask, but how did you lose your hearing?’

Peter was good, but he still missed certain words which he would either ask Clint to repeat, or he would have Damon tell him what he signed. 

‘Not at all. I was in a car accident when I was quite young and damaged the left-hand side of my brain.’ Peter was shocked. ‘A piece of glass sliced down the right-hand side of my head, cutting into my ear and damaging the cochlea. I was diagnosed as 80% deaf and I have been for my entire life. I wear a hearing aid most of the time, but on nights like tonight, I turn them off, take them out and feel the bass. It’s exhilarating.’ Peter couldn’t help but smile at that.

‘I had a friend who was 100% deaf and mute, so I learned sign language with all of our mutual friends and we surprised her for her birthday one year by signing “Happy Birthday” to her. We nearly flooded the room with tears.’ Clint and Peter shared a laugh at the young man’s story. ‘OH! We brought some Peppermint Eggnog, my Mum’s recipe, non-alcoholic. Feel free to have some.’ Clint smiled and held out his empty cup after tipping the rest into his mouth. 

‘Please?’ Peter nodded and poured out a sample. ‘That’s delicious! I’ll have to grab the recipe.’ However, Peter shook his head. 

‘Sorry, family secret.’ Clint eyed him off but laughed it off as a joke which Peter took lightly. Peter then noticed a familiar face sitting on the end of the couch nursing a scotch. 

‘Excuse me.’ 

“Tony!” Peter yelled in delight and plopped himself down next to the older man. “How’s it hanging?” Tony smiled at the young man who just made his night by saying his name alone. 

“Young master Peter,” Tony said looking over at him. “How’s it hanging? Have you been drinking tonight? Damon plying you with alcohol?” Tony’s voice nearly turning venomous at the thought of Damon giving the young lad alcohol, when he clearly doesn’t like to drink at parties. 

At Tony’s words, Peter scrunches his face up. “No! You know that he knows that I don’t drink at parties! Besides, I have only had my Mum’s famous Peppermint Eggnog. Ooo, you should try some, it’s amazing!” 

“Pete, I have had it before. You make me a bottle every year for my Chrissy present. However, mine has Peppermint Schnapps, yours just has Peppermint Oil.” Peter smiles, Tony is the only person that isn’t in the family who knows Maria’s recipe, namely because Peter called Tony one late night, before he met Damon, in tears and far too hysterical to be understood over the phone. Tony, being the amazing friend, he was, raced over to his dorm in nothing but an oversized sweater, flannel pyjama pants and bed socks to find Peter sadly mopping up spilt eggnog on his hands and knees. 

According to Peter, once the mess was cleaned up and he had calmed down, he had tried to move the pot from the stove to the counter, when the oven mitt’s seam split open causing Peter’s hand to come in contact with the hot handle which automatically led Peter to let go of the pot and all of its contents. 

“Look at the bright side.” Peter sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “Your dorm smells amazing from all this peppermint.” This caused an unexpected laugh to erupt from Peter’s lips.

Tony volunteered to go and buy some more supplies at the 24-hour convenience store down the street from the dorms and come back and make the drink again. Thirty minutes later, Tony knocks on Peter’s dorm door and they spend the next hour mixing together and slowly simmering the creamy peppermint mixture. By the time they place it in the ice bath and cool it enough for bottling, the clock tower in town strikes two am. 

In celebration, the boys pour a glass for themselves and Tony ends up spending the night, much to his dismay, of course, not really, in Peter’s bed which Peter was adamant on sharing stating that the couch was no place for a saviour. That year started the Christmas tradition of Peter giving a bottle to Tony for helping him. 

Back at the party, Tony took a swig from the bottle, sure that something wasn’t right, not with how the boy was acting. Much to his surprise, it tasted just as it usually did. Tony was probably just trying to find faults in Damon due to jealousy. 

“Well, I am going to find Damon, I will see you back here?” Peter asks, eyes wide and a small smile gracing his lips. How could Tony say no to that? 

“Of course.” Peter kissed his cheek and off he went. Tony held his cheek, stunned and a little bit more in love. Damn that Peter Parker.

Peter hopped into the kitchen to ensure that his drink remained cold and went to find Damon who was outside playing beer pong. 

“PETER!” Damon yelled, making the young man wince at the volume in which he was speaking. “Come and be my good luck charm!” Peter could tell that he was very drunk, if not by his speech, then by the number of cups missing from his side of the table. 

When Peter got close enough to Damon, he was pulled in and kissed hard, causing those around them to whoop and cheer loudly. Peter, not enjoying the taste and the attention pulls away from Damon immediately and tries to laugh it off, but can tell that Damon isn’t impressed.

The boys finish the game of beer pong, in which Damon loses, but he is in good spirits as he offers to fetch everyone a round of drinks, including Peter who stays outside under the stars with Clint and a few other guys from Damon’s Lit class. 

Damon walks out with multiple red solo cups in hand and Peter, being so thirsty chugs the entirety of his eggnog. However, thirty minutes later after a second solo cup of eggnog, Peter begins to complain of a sore stomach and feeling a bit light-headed, which is common for Peter when he gets sick. Damon offers to take him up to Clint’s room, who has a lock on his door so that Peter can rest. Peter agrees and once Damon collects the key from Clint, they make their way upstairs, Peter really feeling worse for wear now. 

By the time they make it upstairs Peter is feeling less steady on his feet and collapses on the bed, Damon following soon after once he makes sure to lock the door again behind them. Peter closes his eyes, trying to prevent the room from spinning, so when he feels the bed dip with the added weight of Damon, he simply assumes that the older male is going to just sleep it off, however, two minutes later he finds out that he was terribly wrong.

Downstairs, Tony notices two people in his peripheral vision walking up the stairs, of course, it is one of those parties. He looks around for Peter, trying to see if the young male can brighten his mood again, but what he sees instead is a less than steady Peter being pushed up the stairs by a persistent Damon. 

Tony instantly notes that Peter has been drinking. He has seen Peter drunk only once when his Uncle passed and this is a mirror image of that night. Tony sprung into action, grabbing the bottle of eggnog from the door of the fridge and smelling it, pulling it away from his nose the moment that the scent reaches his nostrils, due to the sharp smell of vodka, somehow strong enough to overpower the peppermint oil. 

Tony dropped the bottle, the last of the eggnog spilling out as he ran upstairs to Clint’s bedroom, which we knew was locked. He would have kept walking too if he didn’t hear something that made his stomach churn. “Please, no. Stop, Damon.” Tony pounded on the door and jiggled the door handle, but to no avail, the door was locked. 

Tony could hear Peter clear as day now. “Help! Please! Help me!” Tony was running on pure adrenaline now as he backed up and crashed through the door, splintering the wood as he pulled the bolted lock off along with the door. 

Tony saw white-hot rage at the scene before him. Damon was laying on top of Peter, the young man’s shirt ripped open and his pants opened at the fly, Damon’s pants fully off and his boxers bunched under his arse. Tony lunged at the bed and punched Damon square in the jaw, knocking the man out cold before pulling Peter free of him and doing up his fly before pulling off his own jumper and forcing it over Peter’s naked torso. 

Peter, finally registering he was safe collapsed into Tony’s arms who picked him up and walked down the stairs, out of the house and across campus into his own dorm room to tuck the boy into bed. Peter was roused by the feeling of his shoes being removed and being tucked into the sheets. “Please.” Peter whimpered, grabbing a hold of Tony’s wrist before the man could walk off. “Stay,” Peter asked with unshed tears in his eyes. 

Tony pulled off his shoes and climbed in behind Peter, cradling him until he felt the young male’s breathing even out. It was only then that Tony allowed himself to sleep. 

In the morning Tony went through everything that happened at the party, holding Peter as he collapsed into tears over what his boyfriend, someone he trusted, did to him. Tony offered to go and collect Peter’s things and move him into his dorm room, which Peter agreed, under one condition, he was to come with him, and if he saw Damon, he was to get the first punch.

They ended up getting into the room without anyone else present, however, just as they were leaving with the last box, Damon turned up and tried to plead with Peter to stay. Peter didn’t speak, didn’t scream, didn’t even cry. He just put the box down, looked Damon directly in the face, before connecting his right hand to Damon’s jaw, after which he picked up the box and left. 

“Peter ple-” Tony cut him off by pushing Damon against the wall and kneeing him in the balls before punching him in the face as well. 

“You come near him, you breathe a word about him, you even try to message him,” Tony said, pushing the man into the wall after each threat. “I will make you hurt a lot more than you would like to know.” And with that, Tony left the dorm room and never looked back. 

Months later, after an investigation went down and Peter didn’t press charges, much to the dismay of Tony. “I just want this to be over with, Tony. Please?” 

“Ok, for you.” 

Peter was still healing. He still had nightmares and would wake up screaming, kicking and scratching Tony. Peter would freak out if Tony and he were anything more than kissing and touching. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t do it,” Peter says, disheartened again after a heavy make-out session ended in another panic attack. 

“It’s ok, you are still healing.” 

“Will it always be like this?” 

“No. One day you will be fine, and until that day, I will be here, waiting for you, loving you and helping you heal.” Peter was crying again, but this time for a good reason. 

“You just said loving me. Do you love me?” Peter was in disbelief. 

“I do. I love you so much, more than you could ever know.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! 
> 
> Hey guys, so I thought that I would write a different end message to the usual copy and paste job that I do. 
> 
> I know that this is a super hard topic and that it is very trigger worthy, but please if you need help or need to talk to someone about anything like this, do not hesitate to contact places like Lifeline (13 11 14), Suicide Line Victoria, Australia (1300 651 251) or even Beyond Blue (1300 22 4636). These are Australian numbers, but please, do seek help with either a professional or even a family member or friend. 
> 
> You are not alone and if you ever want a chat, hit me up. I will always be there for you guys and I hope that you will always be there for one another. 
> 
> I love you my Little Pandas! xx


	12. Day 12: Peter (or) Tony is supposed to be away for Christmas, but makes it back just in time and surprises the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets called away for an important meeting in Washington on Christmas Eve. He tries his hardest to stay with Peter for Christmas, but duty calls, little does Peter know, that as soon as the meeting finishes, Tony is on his way back home to him. This story follows on from Chapters 5, 6 and 7. Tony and Peter have been together for seven years, Peter is 25, Tony is 55.

“Yes, sir.” Step. “Yes, sir.” Step. “Yes, sir,” Turn. “I will, sir.” Step “Thank you, sir.” Step. Peter was listening to the conversation Tony was having with someone, from the couch in the living room. He could hear Tony pacing the floor as he looked back at the TV screen that was currently paused in the midst of a movie so the older male could answer his phone. 

“It must have been someone pretty important if you kept calling them “Sir”.” Peter was right, Tony only ever called two people in his life “Sir”, his Father and the President of The United States of America.

“It’s the President, who wishes you a very Merry Christmas and a sincere apology.” Peter looked confused. “He needs me to come to Washington. Tonight. Something has gone wrong and he needs extra security there for his World Leaders meeting.” Tony said, sitting himself down next to the younger man. “I’m sorry. If it was anyone else, I would have said no, but how do you say no to him?”

Peter was upset, but he knew that this was what you get for dating Iron Man. “It’s ok. Will you be back for tomorrow?” Peter was hopeful; however, he was afraid that he already knew the answer.

“According to The President, no. The meeting goes for three days, I wouldn’t be back until late on Boxing Day.” Tony got up from the couch, pulling Peter with him. “I need to start packing, the car is picking me up tonight at six.”

Tony and Peter make their way upstairs and start packing a bag of suits and sleepwear for the older man, as well as his chest pack that releases the nanobots that build the Iron Man suit, before zipping it up and making their way to the car that is waiting out the front. The car is a sleek black Mercedes Benz with dark tinted windows that make it impossible to see in. The front emblem has an American flag and the State of Washington flag on either side of it, that shows any passers-by that this is a Presidential vehicle.

Tony says his goodbyes to Peter, once again apologising for ruining their plans, but promising to try and make it up to him. After a brief kiss, Tony slides into the back of the car and with the door shut, Peter can no longer see the older man but continues to smile and wave until the vehicle turns a corner and goes out of sight, leaving Peter feeling alone and sad on Christmas Eve.

~ ~ ~

Tony arrives at 9:45 pm out the front of the White House, in which he is escorted straight to the Oval Office where the President and his two official bodyguards are waiting.

Tony shakes hands with the President, then with the two bodyguards before he is briefed on what is to be expected at the meetings.

“There is to be the Russian President coming as well as the British Prime Minister, who is not on good terms right now, so they both look to The President of the United States to be their ally, so when they find out tomorrow that Mr President isn’t on one side, things might go up in smoke.” The head bodyguard said as he handed folders of information on both leaders across the table to Tony.

“We want you to be there to help…” The second in charge was rolling his fist in a keep going motion to aid his brain into finding the right word. “Keep the peace, as it were.”

Tony just rolled his eyes and nodded.

~ ~ ~

The first meeting went surprisingly well, granted no one was certain if it was due to them getting over their childish antics, or if it was due to Tony standing in the corner, fully decked out in the Iron Man suit. Either way, Tony was happy to just sit and relax without fear of confrontation.

After the meeting, Tony watched as the President called over the head bodyguard, which Tony learnt was called Andrew. Tony watched in curiosity as the bodyguard looked at him, then back to The President and then finally nodded and walked over to the older man.

“The President would like to inform you that he no longer requires your services. He thanks you for your time and will send you a pay slip in the mail. I am sure that we will see you again in the near future. There will be a car called for you in 20 minutes time.” The bodyguard shook Tony’s hand and then retreated back to the President’s side.

Tony was over the moon. He looked at his watch and confirming his glee, realised that he could make it back in time for Christmas night with Peter. He pulled out his phone and just as he was about to hit dial, a thought struck him. ‘What if he surprised Peter?’

Tony rushed to the hotel and got dressed, chucking everything haphazardly into his suitcase before running out of the lobby doors and into the marked car. Tony arrived in New York by 5:30 and still had time to pick up Peter’s Christmas Present.

The driver was happy to drop him off at his home, however, as they pulled into the driveway, Tony told the driver to turn the lights off, as to not arise suspicion in the younger man. Tony thanked the driver, tipping him handsomely before getting out of the car and opening up his messages to Peter.

“Hey love, I am so sorry, but it looks like I won’t be home until the morning after Boxing Day.”

Tony received a reply almost straight away. “Oh…ok. I love you.” The older man smiled sadly at the obvious disappointment that Peter was feeling.

“So as a sorry, I organised something to be delivered to the house. It should be there now actually. Can you check please?” As soon and Tony hit send, he closed his phone, pocketed it and then prepared himself. He could hear Peter walking to the door and the only warning he got before Peter opened the door, was the porch light turning on. Tony drew in a deep breath, exhaled and then smiled just as the door creaked open.

“Merry Christmas Peter.” Peter threw the door open and nearly knocked Tony to the ground with the force of the hug the young man gave him. “I wanted to surprise you for your Christmas gift, so…” Tony pulled away from Peter and looked him in the eye, that was starting to tear up.

“Peter Benjamin Parker. I have loved you since you walked in the door to your Aunt’s apartment after school and looked at me with such wide eyes. I loved you, even more, when you hesitantly handed over the box with the Christmas Sweater in it and then proceeded to tell me that we would burn it if I hated it and Aunt May never had to know, but we both know that you would have told her eventually.” Peter was sobbing hysterically now.

“I loved you, even more, when you threw that snowball at me, then proceeded to scream in terror as you knew I would throw one twice as big at you. I loved you, even more, when you were giddy with schoolboy glee at making snow angels with me, even though I knew you were sad that May couldn’t be there with us.” Peter was trying to wipe his face with his sleeve, but the tears kept coming.

“I loved you when you thought someone was holding me captive in our own living room, so you decided to crawl on the ceiling, just to nearly catch me wrapping this,” Tony pulled out a poorly wrapped box and held it out to Peter. “Merry Christmas.”

Peter opened the wrapping to find a small velvet box, which when he opened held a beautiful white gold ring, with deep blue sapphires and crystal-clear diamonds. Peter looked up in shock to find that Tony was on one knee, smiling up at him. “Peter Benjamin Parker, will you marry me?”

Peter wordlessly nodded his head, finding it hard to speak at the tears spilling over his cheeks with more force at the proposal. “Yes! Yes, Tony, I will marry you!”

They embraced in a long kiss before Tony finally was able to pluck the ring from the box and slide it onto Peter’s finger.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys! Thank you so much for coming along on this journey with me. 
> 
> Once again, if you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment if you would like me to write another Starker story or anything else for that matter. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKA my little Pandas! 
> 
> I love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind, I understand that not everyone likes the idea of starker...obviously I do, so if you have any strong words or opinions for me, I really don't care, you shouldn't have read this anyway. 
> 
> If you want me to write something else Starker related, hit me up and please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, I really love to hear back from you guys and constructive feedback is always welcome, but 'tis the season guys, so be nice to each other and it will be returned to you two fold! 
> 
> Love you my little Pandas! xx


End file.
